Bootylicious
Bootylicious by Destiny's Child is featured in Hairography, the eleventh episode of Season One. It is sung by the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club, one of New Directions' competitors at Sectionals, when they are invited to perform at McKinley. After their performance, Rachel tells Will that they appeared better than they actually are because of 'hairography' (choreographed hair movement), a technique that makes the watcher believe that the performers are better singers and dancers than they actually are by drawing attention away from their performance flaws. Will ignores Rachel's warning and tries to use hairography in one of their own performances (Hair/Crazy in Love). Lyrics Jane Addams Academy Girls: Shadonda, Can you handle this? Aphasia, Can you handle this? Jayelle, Can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this! Barely move, we've arrived Lookin' sexy, lookin' fly Baddest chicks, chicks inside DJ, jam tonight Shadonda: Spotted me a tender thing There you are, come on baby Don't you wanna dance with me Can you handle, handle me Jane Addams Academy Girls: You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Baby!) You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight (Shadonda: Hee oooh) Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Move, groove, prove you can hang with me By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for take off I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body's too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia with Jane Addams Academy Girls: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Jane Addams Academy Girls: Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this, oooh I'm about to break you off H-town goin' hard Lead my hips, slap my thighs Swing my hair, square my eyes Lookin' hot, smellin' good Groovin' like I'm from the hood Over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah!) I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Eeeeeh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia with Jane Addams Academy Girls: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy Girls: Move your body up and down (Shadonda: Whoo!) Make your booty touch the ground (Shadonda: Whoo!) I can't help but wonder why Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe I shake my jelly at every chance When I whip with my hips you Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can Handle all this jelly that I have Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz Paparereahure Paparereahure Rereahu Parererehu Parererehu Babababa (Aphasia: Aaaah!) Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: Eeeee) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: No, oh!) Cause my body too booty (with Aphasia: 'licious for ya babe!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Oooooh) (Aphasia: Oooh) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: For you babe!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia with Jane Addams Academy Girls: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) (Aphasia: Heh heh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Yeah yeah) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: Heeeeeeh) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Aphasia: No no) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Don't think you're ready, baby, eeh!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no, oh!) I don't think you ready for this Shadonda with Jane Addams Academy Girls: Cause my body too bootylicious for ya baby Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly I don't think you ready for this jelly (Aphasia: No, no, no oh!) I don't think you ready for this (Aphasia: I don't think you're ready!) Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (Shadonda: Aaaaaaah!) Jane Addams Academy Girls: I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Aaaw!) I don't think you ready for this jelly (Shadonda: Baby!) I don't think you ready for this Aphasia with Jane Addams Academy Girls (Shadonda): Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ('licious for you babe!) Trivia *In the episode version, the order of the girls called out is mixed. The order starts with: Jayelle, Shadonda, and Aphasia. *One of Glee's choreographers, Brooke Lipton, is seen as part of this performance. *In Shooting Star, Ryder mentions that Unique's ringtone is Bootylicious. Gallery Booty2.jpg tumblr_ktxtyjlsgv1qa16rz.png glee-s01e11-hairography-jane-adams-bootylicious.jpg lmw glee111 009.jpg 11153 186570827043 3243882 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-00h04m29s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-00h03m44s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-00h03m40s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-00h03m49s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-12-00h03m39s253.png tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr maqkn4jFrB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif s111bootylicious.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Jane Addams Academy Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One